Darce's Nights at Freddy's
by dream space angel
Summary: Five children were murdered, their souls trapped in animatronic robots. Darce, twin sister of Fredrick, now Freddy, remembers that day as the day she lost her brother. Now, she's returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as the night guard. In the shadows of the halls, familiar faces wait for her. This story follows FNAF 1 through Sister Location
1. Chapter 1

Note: **Lined/bold = animatronic** **Bold= spirits/ human form** _Italicized= flashback_ _ **All three= purple guy/Afton**_

 **A/N: Dream and Regna are back! I've been working on this story since game 2 and 3 came out, and I know the plot doesn't completely follow some theories (especially ones on later games) but this is my own interpretation of the games. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**

 _I'll never forget the voice that took my brother away from me. The one that ruined my life._

 _I was four, sitting at a table, waiting. Our mother brought us to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but I was sick so I couldn't join my brother. "Darce!" I hear behind me, making me turn. My brother Fredrick was running towards me._

 _"What up Freddy?" I asked as a joke for his favorite animatronic. He held out his hand._

 _"I got this for you." He held out a necklace. On the chain had an almost cursive F on it. I took it, put it on and hugged him. That's when we heard it._

 _ **"Oh little children."**_

 _We looked over and saw Golden Freddy, he was my favorite. He gestured to a hallway._

 _ **"A few of the other children are playing in the backroom, would you like to join?"**_ _It asked._

 _"Yeah!" Was my brother's reply. He grabbed my hand and started to follow Golden Freddy. I tried keeping up but started coughing and fell to the floor. Fredrick immediately came to help me up and explained that I was sick to Golden Freddy, who looked at me funny._

 _ **"**_ _ **Well we can't have that. But I'll tell you what."**_

 _The voice, the voice I will never forget._

 _ **"When you get better you can join the others."**_

 _The voice that changed my life._

 _Well, Fredrick followed Golden Freddy back with a promise to bring me back something. So I waited… and waited….and waited. Then I felt pain. I knew something was wrong with Fredrick. I tried to get the adults 'attention, but no one would listen. The pain faded, but something still felt wrong. I went over and cried in a corner. Soon there was a hand set on my shoulder._

 _ **"What's wrong Darce?"**_ _I turn and saw my friend the Puppet. When we came I was often alone so he would come and play with me._

 _"Something is wrong with Fred! I just know it!" I tell him, he wipes the tears from my face._

 _ **"Don't worry Darce. I will help you find him."**_ _I gave a small smile and we started searching. After a while we found nothing until I thought I heard Fredrick call me. I followed it to a room that said EMPLOYEES ONLY. I opened the door and called for Fredrick, but stopped and gasped. A hand covered my eyes, trying to stop me from looking, but it was too late_ _ **.**_ _ **"Darce this isn't okay for you to see."**_ _Puppet said still covering my eyes. I start crying again because what I already saw._

 _There was BLOOD and it was everywhere. And Fredrick along with the others were laying on the ground. Dead._

 _ **"Darce, I will do you a favor… I will give them another life. Another chance, just leave everything to me."**_ _I hear the puppet say, still covering my eyes as tears continue to roll down my cheeks._

 _It's been years since that horrid day and the only time I stepped in there was the day they had the incident called the Bite of 87. I knew the kid; he was my friend. His name was Mike and sadly he forgot about me after the bite. My mother stopped bringing me after that, but I always tried to stay close to it because I always felt like my brother was still there. I even applied for a job there, as the NIGHT GUARD. And that's where this story begins._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys Dream Angel here. Okay so first I wanted to clarify what exactly I meant regarding the timeline of this story. This story does not follow the order of the games or any form of time line. Not even the time line I think is right. I am writing a story though that does follow that time line but it isn't ready yet. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_ __

Note: **Lined/bold = animatronic** **Bold= spirits/ human form** _Italicized= flashback_ _**All three= purple guy/Charles**_

Darce walked in and right to the office. She checked the clock as she sat in the chair. 11:37, she sighed and stood up again clicking her watch to go off two minutes from 12. Carefully, she walked out of the office and towards the stage. Suddenly she stops at a curtain Sorry, out of order was painted on a sign in front of it. She pushed the curtain open and peered in. There standing in the middle of the stage was a robot Darce remembered. Darce stepped on the stage and approached it. She set her hand on his face. "Hello Captain Foxy." Darce whispered, then inspected him. "Oh dear, what happened to you?" Darce said as she looked him over. Letting go she checked her watch and smiled. "I have time." She spoke and headed towards the curtain. "Don't worry Captain I will be back." She called over her shoulder before leaving. Minutes later she came back carrying a tool box. She set in front of Foxy and got on her knees in front of him. "Okay time to fix you up Captain." She told him and started to work. She had finished just as her watch went off. "Uh oh." She stood up. "I have to go Captain." She saluted, grabbed the box and ran towards the office. She didn't notice as Foxy started to move and placed his hook where the hole where his endoskeleton used to show.

Darce ran in the office just as the clock struck 12. She pulled up the tablet as the phone guy started speaking. Her face went blank during it. She didn't notice Bonnie started sneaking closer towards the office. Darce's head snapped up when she heard fast thumps coming closer. Instantly, she slammed the door down and screamed when she turned the light on. Bonnie stood there, and left before Foxy came to the window. He stood there and Darce took multiple deep breaths and managed to calm down a bit. Foxy still stood there staring in. When he noticed she had calmed down, he breathed on the window before writing.

 **Thank you Darce.**

 **We missed you.**

Then he turned and left. Darce got up and looked at the window, she set her hand on the window where Foxy did. "We?" Darce asked herself. She didn't notice Freddy come to the other doorway. He was about to jump in and scream when he took a good look at her. He took a step back and ran off as the bell for the end of the shift rang. Darce's head snapped up before she turned and collected her stuff. She started leaving but stopping in front of Pirates' Cove. She stepped in and saluted at Foxy, "good day Captain… and thanks." She told him before leaving, not noticing Freddy's eyes following her.

The next night she came in early again, this time she stopped in front of the stage. She looked at the three on the stage and pulled a washcloth out. Carefully she wiped the pizza sauce off of Bonnie's face. She gave a smile and fixed Chica's cupcake so it faced forward. Then she moved onto Freddy. She stopped for a minute and tears built up in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Then looked at him before straightening his bow. "There. Much better." Darce said softly with a sad smile and headed towards the office, but stopped when she thought she heard a faint voice.

" **Darce**." She shook her head at the voice that sounded like Fredrick.

"Stop it Darce. Fredrick is dead… he's gone." She wrapped her arms around herself and headed towards the office. A tear rolled down her cheek. Freddy watched her with sad eyes.

 **"Darce."** He whispered.

Later, once again, Darce was having trouble with Bonnie. This time he stopped her from closing the door. Darce picked up the chair and swung it at him when he reached to grab her. He hit the wall and Darce took off out the other door and through the hall. She made it to the party area when Bonnie grabbed her hair. Darce screamed and started crying. Suddenly the grip was gone, she immediately fell to the ground and spun to look behind her. Freddy stood behind her gripping Bonnie's hand tightly. He glared at Bonnie and gave what sounded like a dark short laugh. Bonnie wrenched his hand out of Freddy's grip and stomped away. Freddy turned and reached towards Darce who flinched and tried skootching away. Freddy ignored it and gently picked her up. Darce closed her eyes as they started moving, after a bit she felt herself being set down. Something soft was set on her and she opened her eyes to find she was in the office. Foxy stood by the door and Freddy was in front of her. Freddy brushed the hair from her face before standing to his full height and leaving. But not before giving Foxy a nod.

Foxy came over and stood by Darce's side. She still shook in fear. **"I-it's okay l-lass**." Darce's head snapped towards him when he spoke. " **W-we won't h-hurt y-y-you."** Foxy stuttered. Finally the bell rang and Foxy walked out of the door. Darce hesitated before standing and leaving.

The next night Darce came in carrying a baseball bat. She stopped in front of the stage and pointed it at Bonnie. "You better NOT come into the office tonight." She growled, then headed towards the office. She sat in the desk and put the bat next to her. She pulled a few files out of the desk and flipped through them. After a bit she stood up and went over to the filing cabinet. The baseball bat fell over and she turned. She nothing was there but she started blinking a few times. "Alright I see you." Darce said closing the drawer. Then approached the little ghost girl and kneeled on the ground. The ghost looked at her surprised.

 **"You can see me?"** The girl asked, Darce nodded. "How?" Darce shrugged.

"I don't know I just can." Darce told her. "So what's your name?" Darce asked.

 **"Lily."** The girl said. Darce smiled and they started talking until Lily looked behind Darce. She gasped. **"Darce, look out!"** Darce spun around. Standing there was Chica. Darce screamed and reached for anything. She grabbed something and threw it at her. Chica froze as the cupcake that sat on the desk hit her, knocking her back a bit. She kept coming towards Darce. Darce backed up until she bumped into something, she glanced over her shoulder and saw something gold. Two hands were placed on her shoulders and next thing she knew she was in another room. Blinking a few times she saw she was in the kitchen. As soon as the hands were gone she turned and saw something that made her eyes widen. Golden Freddy stood behind her. **"Sorry for the sudden shift but I had to get you out of there…. Darce?"** Lily asked when Darce started freaking out. **"Oh that's right**." The suit disappeared and Lily stood there waiting for Darce to calm down. She did not long after that.

"Why did you protect me? Aren't you going to try and kill me like the others?" Darce asked, Lily shook her head.

 **"No, you are friendly. And I only go into the suit when I really need to."** Lily explains. The bell soon rings and Darce sighed.

"Well, see you tomorrow Lily." Darce said giving her a small smile before walking out the door.

Darce decided to come during the day. She walked in and went over to a table. Sitting, she watched Freddy and the others on the stage. Soon they were wandering around playing with the kids. Darce grabbed the necklace with the cursive F on it. She stared at the table. **"Why so down friend?"** Darce looked and found Freddy standing in front of her table.

"It's nothing, Freddy." Darce said with a shake of her head. Freddy left and a few minutes later came back with a slice of pizza and a drink. He set them in front of her. "I didn't order anything." Darce said pointing to the pizza.

 **"Don't worry, it's on the house."** Freddy tells her. Darce nods and takes a bite.

"It's been forever since I was in here during the day." Darce says setting the pizza down and looking around.

 **"Why haven't you been here**?" Freddy asked, Darce freezes mid sip. Slowly she sets her cup down and looks away.

"I'd rather not get into it." She mutters, Freddy nods.

 **"Well we are here if you need to talk to us Darce."** Darce's eyes widened and she turned to look at him after he said that but he was gone. He was over playing with a group of kids. Darce sat there thinking when she heard what sounded like Fredrick.

 **"Talk to us Darce."** Darce shook her head and pulled a pill bottle out of her bag. She took two and washed it down with a drink of soda. For a few hours Darce sat there, just thinking when someone cleared their throat making her look at them. She recognized the person as her old friend Mike.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks gesturing to the seat across from her. Darce shook her head.

"No, go ahead." Mike smiled and sat down before holding out his hand.

"Name's Mike, Mike Schmidt." He said, Darce gave a quick nod before shaking his hand.

"Darce."

"What, no last name?" Mike joked, snickering.

"Not one I use often." Darce replied with a smirk. Silence passed through the two until Mike spoke.

"I don't see you around here very often." He said.

"Yeah well I'm usually here at night. Today however, I wanted to see what it's like during the day." She glanced at her watch and stood up. "Sorry Mike, but I have to go, see you some time?" She asked, Mike nodded.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Darce then left to get some sleep before the night shift.

Darce came in early again and went to the office. Sitting in the chair she pulled a picture out of her bag and set it on the desk. It was of her and Fredrick. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. When the bell chimed she immediately grabbed the tablet. All night she kept them away. None of them got close without her closing the door on them, even Freddy couldn't get in. He stood outside the door and watched in through the window. **"Darce."** He tried calling out but she didn't seem to hear him anymore. **"Darce please, let me in."** Nothing. Sighing he eventually gave up and went back to the stage. He stood there and occasionally noticed the light for the camera come on. He watched Foxy run out of his cove, trying to get in the office, the office door slam and Foxy come slowly back. Freddy didn't understand it, Darce could hear him before he was sure of it; but why couldn't she now? Then it clicked, he saw her take some pills and now she can't hear him or any of them. Freddy was thinking of a plan when he heard a loud thunk. Blinking a few times he saw Chica come walking in with her beak messed up. Freddy raised an eyebrow.

 **"She had a baseball bat."** Chica replied, getting back on the stage. Freddy nods and the bell rings but, not before he hears Foxy crash into the door just as it closed. Darce came walked out of the office and to the stage. She fixed Chica's beak and then left.

As soon as he heard the door close he got off the stage and went to Pirate's Cove. **"Foxy are you here?"** Freddy asked.

 **"Of course I am! Where else would I be?"** Foxy replied, Freddy came in.

 **"Foxy, I have a plan to get it so Darce can see us."** Freddy said before explaining it to Foxy.

Darce went to the pizzeria during the day again and once again Mike was there. They sat in a booth and chatted when Darce thought she heard Fredrick again. She went silent and started digging in her bag. Mike looked at her confused as she pulled out a pill bottle. "Hey what are those for?" Mike asks just as she opened them.

"Trust me, you would laugh." Darce said.

"Try me." Mike said with a smirk, Darce sighed and held up the bottle.

"I have a tendency to hear things. These stop me from hearing them." She explained

"So what do you hear? Ghosts?" Mike asked, Darce shrugged.

"Don't know, but chances are yes. I hear my brother mainly, even though he's gone." She pulled out two. Mike grabs her hand.

"If you hear your brother then why do you take them?"

"Because I hear him all the time. I can't take it." Darce tells him, Mike gives her a small smile.

"But what if he's try to get a hold of you to tell you something?" Mike suggest, Darce lowers her hand a bit. "Tell you what, let's make a deal." He says. "Go one day without taking them and if he doesn't talk to you and tell you something then you can go back on your medicine." Darce thought about it for a moment then nodded putting the bag back in her bag. He hands her a number before standing up. "And if you need to talk to someone about it you can call me." Darce takes it and Mike walks away.

Later Darce sat in the office. It was 11:34 and she sighed. Suddenly she heard thumps in the hall and Foxy ran in. He screamed. Darce fell out of her chair as Foxy grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Darce got up and ran after him. "Foxy! Bring that back!" She screamed, she kept running after him until she tripped over something sending her to the ground. By the time she looked up Foxy was gone. She groaned and stood up before looking around. "Great, the fox could be anywhere… and I need that medicine." Darce groaned.

 **"Darce, can you hear me?"** Darce quickly spun around and started to look. She froze when she saw a figure start to appear. Darce gasped and took a step back when she saw Fredrick appear. **"It's good to see you Darce."** He passed by her as she stood there in shock. She heard metal move and Freddy speak **. "I thought you wouldn't hear me again."** Darce turned and saw Freddy staring at her. **"I know this must be surprising but-"** he stopped when Darce set her hand on his face. He noticed tears in her eyes.

"F-Fred?" She asked, he set a hand over hers and nodded. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged him. "I'm sorry!" She shouts, Freddy raises and eyebrow. "I'm sorry for everything, for your death, for not being able to help in time, to not being able to see you!" She cries Freddy hugs her back.

 **"It's okay Darce, it wasn't your fault. None of it was."** Freddy says, Darce just kept crying, to her surprise she felt warmth come from him. And instead of the metal of the animatronic suit, she felt the softness of fabric. That didn't bother her, but her eyes flew open when he heard something inside of him. A heartbeat. Her eyes flew open and she looked up.

"F-Fred?" She asked backing up, she stared at him as he looked at her confused.

 **"What's wrong Darce?"** He asked, she stared at him wide eyed.

"You're human!" She shouts, he blinks and looks at himself.

"How?" He wondered before they all heard a scream. Turning they saw Chica running out. She was human, following behind her was an also human Bonnie. Foxy poked his head out of the cove, before coming out.

 **"Freddy, what's going on?!"** Chica yelled looking at her arms. Darce looked at all of them.

Freddy was in a brown vest with a white shirt. Black bowtie and top hat. Along with black pants, brown hair and two little brown bear ears on top of his head.

Bonnie had a purple vest, red bow tie, black pants. White shirt. Purple hair and two purple bunny ears on top of his head.

Chica had blond hair. And a poofy yellow dress with a white bib that said LET'S EAT! Little black ballerina shoes on her feet.

Foxy wore tan pants, black boots that go to his knees, a red coat and a faded white shirt. He had fiery red hair with two fox ears pointing up and an eyepatch.

Darce just stared at them. "H-how?" She stuttered, Chica spotted her.

 **"What is the security guard doing here?"** Chica growled her eyes going dark. She started making her way towards Darce, Darce back away from her until Freddy hugged her from behind and Foxy stood in front of her.

 **"Back off Chica. You aren't allowed to hurt her."** Freddy growled, Chica stopped and glared at him.

 **"Why?! What makes HER so special?!"** Chica shouts pointing at Darce. Foxy, moved the hand that had his hook in front of her.

 **"Yer sayen you don't recognize er?!"** Foxy shouts. **"She be Darce, Freddy's twin sister!"** Foxy shouts at her, she backs off. She glanced between Freddy and Darce before sighing. She stalked towards the kitchen and Bonnie ran after her.

"My question is why and how can you guys be human?" Darce asked looking back at Foxy and Freddy.

 **"I think I have an idea."** Freddy said placing his hand on his chin. Foxy and Darce turned to him. **"Because there is a bond that holds us here."** Freddy says.

"What do you mean?" Darce asks, Freddy smirks and points to her.

 **"I mean you may be what makes us able to turn human. YOU are our anchor to the real life."** Freddy explains.

 **"It makes sense. After all you two are twins."** Foxy says with a nod. The bell rings and the other's changed back before reluctantly saying goodbye then leaving.

The next night, Darce came back, this time carrying a folder. She had just stepped into the office when the bell rang. She sat at the desk and went through the folder adding more papers in and scribbling on others. She stopped and looked up to find a very angry Chica standing there. Darce spun the chair to face the chicken who shifted into a human-ish girl. "Hey Chica, what's up?" Darce asked with a smile. She watched as Chica's eyes went black and she started towards her. Darce quickly stood up and backed away. Chica was faster and grabbed her. Before Darce had a chance to scream Chica covered her mouth before dragging her out of the office, or trying to. Darce fought back. Darce swiftly brought her foot up and kicked the "door" button. It started coming down and she elbowed Chica. She managed to dive into the office but the door slammed midway down her leg. She bit back a scream when a crunch was heard. Tears rolled down her face as she was grabbed and pulled allowing the door to close fully.

Foxy had come to the office to check of Darce and had seen Chica grab her. He helped Darce who was crying as Chica pounded on the door. Seeing Chica starting to get through the door he picked up Darce and ran towards the stage. Freddy's eyes went wide when he saw Foxy running towards him with a crying Darce. **"What happened?!"** Freddy asked freaking out, Darce still clung to Foxy as he set he down.

 **"Chica tried to get 'er."** Foxy explained while Freddy looked at Darce's leg. He poked a part of her leg and she screamed in pain. Freddy sighed and looked up as Chica came in the room.

" **Give me the guard Freddy."** Chica growled, her eyes still black. Freddy stood in front of Darce while Foxy held her tighter.

 **"You aren't allowed to hurt her Chica."** Freddy snapped, Chica took a step forward.

 **"Freddy, did you forget that we KILL night guards."** Chica said.

 **"Chica, she is my sister. I will tear you apart if you try anything like this again."** Freddy warned, Chica narrowed her eyes.

"Enough, you two." Darce said making both of them turn to her. She was biting back pain as she spoke. "I have something I need to tell you all but first I need help bracing my leg." Darce said, Freddy came over to her as Bonnie ran to get the first aid kit. Soon he came back and bandaged her leg the best they could. For the rest of night Darce was held by Freddy with Foxy next to her. Darce fell asleep around 4 am so she didn't notice when her boss came in around 6. He wandered around the building looking for her when he saw her on the stage. He approached the stage and set a hand on Darce's shoulder. To his surprise Freddy moved and grabbed his arm pulling away from Darce. The manager screamed, waking Darce. She looked over and her eyes widened. "Fred, let him go!" She shouted at him, hesitantly Freddy did so before his arms went back around Darce. He muttered an apology as he looked down. Darce stared at her boss as he looked at her afraid. "Sorry sir, I have a lot of explaining don't I?" She asked, he nodded but then spotted her leg.

"But first, we need to get you to a hospital." He said coming over and helping her up, much to Freddy's protest. He carefully helped her to the car and drove her to the hospital.

Later that day, right after the pizzeria closed, the manager walked over to the stage. "So… you guys can move on your own?" He asked, Freddy looked at him and nodded. "Why? And how come you didn't tell me earlier?"

 **"Honestly it's hard to explain."** Freddy says.

"I knew they could move." A voice came from behind them, they jumped and turned to find Darce coming over in a wheel chair. "They can also turn human because of me." She stopped right next to the manager.

"How, that's not possible." He said looking between Freddy and Darce. Darce glanced at Freddy who nodded and shifted into his human form.

"Actually, it is possible, it's just a long story as to how it is. Sir I know you are planning on either giving me some time off or firing me but I need to be here." Darce stated, her boss blinked.

"Why?" He asked, Darce pulled a folder out of her bag and dropped it on the stage in front of them. He opened it up. "The murder of the five kids? Darce, hate to tell you this but they never proved it was here. They can't even find the bodies." He tells her.

"Actually there were six kids. And it did happen here." Darce hesitated. "I was here when it happened, one of the kids was my brother." She looked at Freddy. "My brother's spirit is in Freddy, that is how he moves." Darce explained.

"This still doesn't explain why you don't want some time off." The boss said.

"Because I am going to catch their murderer. However, it is going to be difficult." Darce set another folder down. "It involves the man who did the training calls, the gang moving around and your co-operation." The boss looked through the folder and listened as Darce explained the plan. By the end of it they had worked out an agreement and had set to work on preparations.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting in a while life got in the way. That and I kept forgetting. So sorry but here is the next chapter of Darce's nights at Freddy's. And sorry if the indent and font thing goes weird it didn't quite copy right. Also, for all those who did/do like my Undertaker's Granddaughter story, the poll is still up for whether or not to bring back the story. Anyway IN WITH THE CHAPTER! :)_

Note: **Lined/bold = animatronic** **Bold= spirits/ human form** _Italicized= flashback_ _ **All three= purple guy/Charles**_

A few weeks later Darce sat in the pizzeria during the day. Things were going as planned and Darce was adding tally marks on to the sheet in the folder, only a few more. She smiled at that and closed the folder before putting it in her bag. Someone cleared their throat, making her look up. Mike stood in front of her holding two cups of soda. "Hey." He said.

"Long time no see." Darce replied with a smile, Mike took a seat across from her.

"What happened?" Mike asked gesturing to the cast on her leg.

"It's a long story." Darce said as he handed her one of the cups.

"So how has not taking your medicine going?" Mike asked taking a sip, Darce smiled.

"It's going great, thanks." She tells him, a comfortable silence falls between the two. "Pace." Darce suddenly says making Mike look at her confused. "It's my last name. You asked about it a few weeks ago." Mike nodded.

"Okay… hey I have a job now." Mike tells her.

"Oh really? Doing what?" Darce asked curiosity gleamed in her eyes. Mike opened his mouth but a new voice broke in.

"Darce." Darce looked up and saw her boss waving for her to come over.

"Sorry I have to go." She wheeled herself away from the table after Mike said bye. "What is it sir?" Darce asked.

"There's going to be a new guard working with you tonight." He tells her, Darce gives a quick nod. "I suggest you go home and get ready, tonight we start again." With that he left and Darce glanced at Freddy who looked at her slightly. She gave a nod and then left the pizzeria.

Later that night Darce sat in the office waiting for the new guard to show up. She looked at the clock, 11:39. Checking the cameras, she saw that everyone was in their spots and ready for the signal. Someone panting as they came in made her look up. To her surprise Mike stood in the door way, wearing one of the uniforms. "Hey Darce." Mike said with a smile.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here?" She asked turning to him. Mike pointed at the hat.

"Why I'm the new night guard, I didn't know you were the one who is usually here." Mike said.

"Well I did say I am usually here at night." Darce pointed out. Mike sat down next to her as the phone started ringing. Mike grew nervous as the man started speaking, he looked over at Darce who seemed calm. Soon the recording was over and they started, Darce looked around the office while Mike kept flicking through the camera. "You may want to be careful with the power, we only have so much." Darce warned. Mike nodded and set down the tablet to check the door lights. He let out a quick scream and slammed the door shut. "Something wrong?" Darce asked.

"Bonnie was at the door. How can these things move?!" Mike shouted, Darce shrugged.

"I just work here." She told him.

"How long have you been working here?!" Mike shouted opening the door when Bonnie left.

"A week. And let me say it was a very dull week at that." Darce told him closing the door on Chica. Mike turned away to look at the camera, and missed Darce looking at the window and mouthing something to her.

GET FREDDY

With a nod Chica left and Darce turned back to Mike. She watched him flip to another screen and freeze. "D-Darce." Mike stuttered, Darce hummed a response and slid her wheelchair over by him.

"Yes Mike?" She asked.

"The bear is looking at the camera." Mike said worry in his voice. Then he noticed the power level and put the tablet down. "This is going to be a long night." Mike groaned glancing at Darce.

They lasted till sometime after 5 am before the power went out. Things went dark and they heard something coming towards the office. Mike couldn't see as Darce smirked before Mike stood in front of her as Freddy's face started glowing and he started to play his tune. Mike turned and hugged her as the tune stopped. He hugged tighter as Freddy came closer, before he could touch them though the 6 am bell rang and the lights came on. Turning Mike saw that Freddy wasn't behind him, he sighed a little confused. "Congratulations." Darce said making Mike look at her. "You survived you first night."

"How are you so calm?!" Mike shouted then shook his head and grabbed his coat. Darce shrugged and went over to a filing cabinet and started working. "Whatever… um Darce?" He asked getting her attention. "Do you want to go get some coffee?" He asked, Darce smiled.

"Maybe some other time, right now I need to wait for the boss and tell him how you did. Sorry." Darce says, Mike nodded.

"Alright, see you later." Mike said and left with a wave. Darce waved back and waited for the door to close before heading out to talked to everyone on the stage. Discussing how the night shift went.

During the following day, Darce received a phone call from her boss while she was at home. She lazily opened her eyes and answered her phone with a yawn. "Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Darce, it's me." The voice of her boss rang out. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Darce rolled over to her back and let out a sigh at that.

"What's wrong, are the cops involved again?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, the newest night guard hasn't quit, he says he plans on coming again tonight."

"Sir, sometimes it takes more than one night to…" She yawned. "To scare away the night guard. Don't worry, Freddy and the rest will handle it. We can start to worry if he makes to day 4." Darce says.

"Okay. I won't worry too much. See you later." With that her boss hung up, Darce clicked the off button and looked at the clock. She knew Freddy would be on break. So putting her house phone away she picked up her cell phone and started texting Freddy.

D: Night guard is coming back.

She waited a few minutes before receiving a reply.

F: I'll tell the others. Time for night 2.

D: See you soon.

With that Darce rolled over and went back to sleep for about an hour then got up. She got ready and left for the pizzeria, arriving about six in the evening after everyone went home. She immediately went over to the stage and saw the whole gang plus the manager standing there. "About time you get here Darce." The manager says. "Any idea how we deal with the new night guard?" He asks.

"I already told you it might take some more days… however we need to change how we do things tonight." Darce tells them setting a map of the pizzeria on the stage in front of everyone. "I know Mike, it's hard to scare him. So we need to step it up a notch." She set a figure of a bunny close to the left hand door. "Bonnie I need you to appear at his door more tonight, Chica you too." She set a bear down. "Freddy you need to move off stage, freak him out and Foxy, let's see if you can be quicker than him. I know for a fact that you were his favorite and as much as I hate it we need you." Foxy nodded. Darce turned to the manager. "And sir, no matter what Mike may say, please just deny it and tell him that nothing like that happens here." Darce pleaded, the manager nodded and then they started preparing for that night.

Mike walked in and found Darce already sitting there, waiting for the shift to start. She was looking at a picture when Mike looked over her shoulder. "Who are the kids?" He asked making Darce flinch slightly before she set the picture back on the desk.

"The little girl is me and the boy next to me was Fredrick. My brother." Darce said, a sad look came to her face.

"Was he the one you mentioned hearing?" Mike asked, Darce nodded and the bell rang. Things went well during the night, the power was running down faster and the animatronics were doing as Darce instructed. Sometime around 4 Foxy came running and Mike was a fraction slower with the door. Just s Foxy reached his hand in Mike hit the door button. The door closed taking Foxy's hand with it, Darce flinched as she heard Foxy scream before running to Pirate's Cove. "That will show that fox." Mike growled, Darce looked at the door worried but said nothing. Things went on as normal after that until 6 came around and Mike left. Darce picked up Foxy's arm and left the office to find Foxy complaining on the stage with the others. Before anything else happened Darce reattached Foxy's arm. They started to chat, about what they were going to do next.

Over the next few days' things just kept escalating. It seemed like nothing that Darce and the gang did worked to scare Mike away. Darce was a little worried but it left as soon as the end of the week rolled around and Mike was paid. He told the manager that he quit just as he was handed his paycheck. "Good Job Mr. Schmidt." The manager said before going over and setting a hand on Darce's shoulder. "And I'll be seeing you next week Darce." Darce nods as he says that and Mike freezes.

"Wait, she's not quitting?" Mike asked. The manager shook his head.

"No, she is going to stay and train the new guards." He says, Darce nodded and then left the room. Mike looked down at his pay check then to the door Darce just left from.

"Sir, can I ask you a favor?" Mike asked before chatting with the manager.

Later that night Darce waited in the office and just sent messages to Freddy. They were stepping up their game because what they used to do didn't seem to work anymore. She sent the last message and sighed. "It's actually kind of dull without Mike here." She muttered to herself then shook her head. Grabbing her crutches, she hobbled her way out to the party room. It was only 11:30, so she wasn't very worried. She came in during the day but the manager didn't tell her anything about the new night guard or even if there was one tonight. However, the sound of feet heading towards the office made her get up from her chair and start to make her way back. Darce entered the office but froze, Mike was sitting in the chair waiting for the bell. "Mike?" She says coming in, Mike looked at her.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were. I asked our boss if I could continue to work here." He says, Darce had to resist twitching her eye. This messes up the entire plan! She just nodded and went over to her chair.

"Well then if you are continuing you don't need me here. You already know how to do this job." Darce comments sitting down.

"Yeah, but it's much more fun hanging out here with you." Mike says then picks up the tablet as the bell strikes 12. Darce picked up the second tablet that she had with her and shut the phone off. Then she sent a very quick message to Freddy saying that Mike was back then looked at the cameras at the others. Mike didn't question the second tablet. Every once in a while Darce would lower how much power the bar said they had. Everyone was trying hard to get in the office yet somehow Mike managed to keep them out and on occasion say some puns that made Darce laugh and the animatronics face palm. At one point Darce noticed they were getting close to 6 so she picked up the tablet and sent a message to Lily. Before she set it down, Mike didn't notice until he flipped to camera 2B. "Ehh… Darce has the poster always looked like that?" Mike asked Darce looked over his shoulder and saw the post was of Golden Freddy's head.

"That's odd. I haven't seen that before." Darce said before they heard a childish laugh making them both blink. Mike slowly set the camera down and they looked to the front of the office. Sitting slumped on the floor was Golden Freddy, he made weird noises that they couldn't understand.

"What the?" Mike asked before Golden Freddy's head came at them making them scream and cover their eyes. Nothing happened and Mike opened his eyes to find the suit gone. "What the heck just happened?!" Mike shouted, Darce was taking deep breaths, that scared her even. And she knew it was coming! Soon the bell rang for 6 and Mike ran out of there. Darce waited a few minutes after the door closed to come hobbling out of the office and straight towards the stage. Freddy and everyone, including Lily, stood there waiting for her.

 **"Well? How did we do?"** Freddy asked turning into his human form. Everyone else followed suit and nodded in agreement.

"He ran out of the building as soon as the bell rang." Darce tells them sitting in front of the stage, Lily came over to her.

 **"Sorry about scaring you."** Lily apologies, Darce smiled and chuckled.

"It wasn't you more as actually the suit, but it's a good thing that you managed to scare me." Darce tells her. Her smile falls after a moment. "I don't know what to do if Mike comes back. I mean, we upped what we were doing and it's still not enough. I don't know what to do now." She said sighing. Freddy come over and sets a hand on her shoulder making her look at him.

 **"Don't worry, chances are after what we were doing tonight he's not coming back."** Freddy said, Darce sets her hand on top of his and nods.

"I hope you're right." She mutters before getting up and leaving.

Freddy was proven wrong the next night when Mike came back. Along with the next two months that he continued to work. Darce was growing worried and angry, if they couldn't get rid of Mike then the chances are she couldn't ever catch the man who killed her brother. At times she snapped at everyone, but they knew she was upset except for Mike who just dealt with it. One-night Mike came in early so he could talk to Darce. He wanted to see if she was alright, she seemed more tired in recent days than normal. "Darce?" He called stepping into the office. It was only 10: 30 so he sat in the chair and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he heard some voices coming from the front stage. Raising an eyebrow, he got up and went to go see who was talking. To his surprise he found Darce standing the talking to Freddy and them, and they were taking back.

"I honestly don't know what else we can do. I mean nothing we tried has actually worked." Mike heard Darce asked, he could catch what the animatronic said, but he knew that they stopped halfway through their sentence and looked over at Mike. Darce turned then jumped with wide eyes. "M-Mike! How long have you been here?" Darce asked nervous, Mike glared at her and stormed over.

"Were you working with these monsters the whole time?!" Mike shouts, Darce looks down. "Were you in on their plan to kill me?!" Mike asks, Darce's head snapped up.

"No, of course not. Mike, they were never going to kill you! We-we just had to make it seem like they were trying to kill you." Darce tried to explain.

"Why?! What's wrong with me being here?!" Mike yells.

"I… I can't explain." Darce mutters looking away. "But please trust me that we weren't going to hurt you I swear!" She looked back at him with worried eyes, Mike just looked at her in disgust.

"I don't think I can trust you." With that Mike turns and leaves just before the bell for 12 rings. Darce was left there saddened, she sighed.

"I guess that worked." She tried to laugh but it didn't cheer her up. She felt Freddy's hand one her shoulder. She turned and found them all in their human forms.

 **"It's going to be okay Darce."** Freddy spoke, Darce stared at the door.

"I hope you're right." Darce mumbled.

The next day Darce went to the pizzeria to see if Mike was there. The group decided that she could tell Mike everything about what was going on. Darce sat at the usual table with a drink and waited, and waited, and waited. Mike never came, Darce sighed and looked at the table only to look back up when her boss sat in front of her. "I think you should know Mr. Schmidt quit early this morning, so you'll have a new night guard tonight." He said, with a frown Darce nods. "Look I know you have some sort of friendship going on, once this is over you can tell him everything." With that her boss got up and left, leaving her there. She stayed there for another hour before leaving and heading home.

That night was rather boring. The new night guard didn't last long. As soon as he noticed Bonnie moving he screamed and ran out of the place. Darce rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in her purse for some pain killers. For some reason she had a massive headache. As she rummaged around, her fingers brushed something paper like. Pulling it out she found it was the paper that Mike had given her with his number the day she stopped with her medicine. She was staring at it so long she didn't notice Freddy had come to the door. **"Uh, Darce?"** He asked making her head snap only for her to grab it as the pain flared.

"Yeah Freddy?" She questions when the pain fades a little.

 **"Is everything alright? You haven't been out of the office for a while."** Freddy tells her, she nods.

"Yeah, just a headache." She explains, Freddy spots the paper.

 **"What's that?"** He asks, Darce looks at it before tossing it in the garbage.

"Nothing of importance." She tells him getting up and leaving the office. "I wonder if there are any pain killers in the kitchen." She mutters to herself as she walks away. Freddy stayed and went into the office, and over to the trash can. He picked out the paper and read the number that was on it. Looking around to make sure no one was looking he slipped the number in his pocket and left to go see what the others were doing.

Freddy kept an eye on Darce the next few nights, her headache hadn't gone away even with pain killers. She would snap at everyone including him and she just hung out in the office all night by herself often. Freddy always made sure he had the number close in case he had a chance to call Mike, which he never did because either Darce was around or kids were playing close to him. One night, Freddy stood on stage. He knew Darce was coming soon so he didn't pull out the number. However, much to his surprise, instead of Darce the manager came in and went over to the stage. Everyone shifted into their human form as he approached. **"Is something wrong?"** Freddy asked.

"No, I'm just here to tell you that Darce isn't coming tonight." There manager says, Freddy blinks.

 **"Why? Did something happen?"** The manager shook his head at Bonnie's question.

"It's nothing major. She went to the doctor and they said that her headaches were from the fact she stopped with her medication. All she needed was rest so I gave her the night off." He explains. He turns to leave.

 **"Sir."** Freddy calls out making the manager turn to him. **"Before you leave can you do me a favor?"** He asks, the manager raises an eyebrow.

"What?" He questions, Freddy dug the number out of his pocket.

 **"Please call and get Mr. Schmidt to come back. Even for one night, I need to talk to him."** Freddy explained, the manager thinks for a second then takes the number and pulls out his cellphone. He dials the number and started talking when Mike picked up. At the end of the conversation he hung up then dialed another number. Soon he put his cell phone away.

"Okay, Mr. Schmidt is coming tomorrow night and Darce is not going to be here." He says. "Good night and don't kill Mike when he gets here, we don't want a lawsuit on our hands." With that he leaves and Freddy starts to think about what he's going to say the next night.

Mike walked into the pizzeria, he was still angry that Darce was in on a plan that would kill him, but he also missed the place. He came in and started towards the office when he found a note saying to go to the stage. He started towards the stage when he heard the door he came in lock. He turned toward it. It was actually locked. Mike still made his way towards the stage and found only Freddy standing there and all but one of the lights were off. The one in front of Freddy was the only one that was on, Mike stood in front of him. "So why was I told to go to the stage?" Mike asked looking around.

 **"Because I needed to talk to you** **."** A voice behind him said making him jump and turn. Freddy had his eyes open and was staring at Mike. **"Good evening Mr. Schmidt."** Freddy said, Mike went pale.

"What do you want, you stupid bear!" Mike shouted.

 **"To clarify what was going on when you walked in the other week."** Freddy says then shifts into his human form frightening Mike even more. **"First off I'd like to introduce myself… properly that is. You may know me as Freddy."** Mike crossed his arms and turned his head towards the wall, clearly bored. **"However, my real name is Fredrick, Darce's brother."** Mike looked back at him with wide eyes. After a minute Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I don't believe you. According to Darce he died years ago." Mike said, Freddy nodded.

 **"I did, then I put my soul in this suit."** Freddy say Mike was confused so he sighed and started to explain. **"I died when Darce and I were little. Long story short, I learned how to take over one of these suits. Darce found out about it and decided to help us."**

"Us?" Mike asked, Freddy turned his head to the side. Mike did the same and saw everyone else was standing in the light, all in their human forms.

 **"Us. Darce was telling you the truth about us not going to kill you. She was just trying to help us. Help us catch then man who murdered us. He used to work here, that's how it made it easy for him to get to us, she is trying to catch him. If we go through enough employees, then boss will have to bring him back."** Freddy passed him a folder as he spoke. Mike flipped through it looking over the things Darce had written in. He was surprised at all the things she had put in. **"She's trying to help us find peace."** Mike looked up at Freddy then back to the folder.

"Guess everything she was saying was true then huh?" Mike whispered, Freddy nodded.

 **"Ask Darce later about our death. She felt it."** Mike finished flipping through the folder and tucked it under his arm. Mike nodded and just left soon after the bell rang. He left the building but didn't go home. Instead he went to the library and started to do research on the notes he found in the folder, also on the murder on the kids. After long hours of searching, he found that Darce and Freddy were telling the truth. He sighed and rubbed his face getting out of the chair. He decided to go home and get some sleep, because he was heading back to the pizzeria that night.

He ran down the hallway towards the office that night. It was after 12 and even though he knew the animatronics won't hurt him, he hoped that they wouldn't interfere. He ran into the office and sure enough Darce sat at the desk with her head in her hands, she hadn't noticed him come in. Mike closed the door behind him, that made Darce look up. She stumbled out of her chair at the sight of him. "Mike, what are you doing here?!" She asked in surprise shoving the papers on the desk behind her back. Mike came over, walked right passed her and closed that door. He then turned back to Darce.

"Darce, I know what you were up to." Mike pulled out the folder and showed her. "Fredrick explained what was going on." Darce let out the breath she was holding and sat back down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Darce didn't look at him.

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy." Darce says. Mike chuckles at that.

"I didn't think you were crazy when you told me that you heard voices." Mike pointed out, Darce nodded.

"I know, but this is worst. I'm taking about maybe _**killing**_ another man." Darce says still looking at the desk.

"He murdered like six kids, maybe more for all we know!" Mike says, then sighed and sits next to Darce. "I want to help." This made Darce blink for a second and look at him. "I want to help you solve this mystery." Darce nodded. "I've already read the file so I know what we are at." Mike says. "What now?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him when Fredrick died, and all he remembered was purple and a security badge. However, he may be at the other pizzeria." Darce says sketching on a map.

"How do you know?" Mike wonders.

"Because when I was little they sent the older animatronics, the "Toy" versions there and replaced them with these ones." She says still looking at the map. Mike nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Mike asked, Darce shrugged.

"I don't know, one of my friends who works at the pizzeria is keeping an eye out for anything that may be useful. In the meantime, I am going to be babysitting during the day and here at night. What about you?" She says looking over at Mike.

"I don't know, maybe find a day job. The money I got here was barely enough to cover my apartment, but now I'm having trouble." Mike explained, Darce thought about it.

"You know if you need to ask for money then you can. I don't mind giving money to you." Darce says.

"No, but thanks." Mike tells her, Darce shrugs.

"Suit yourself but, if you need to just remember I will help." Darce reminds him. "Hey, do you want to get some coffee later?"

"Sure, do you want to head to your place?" Mike asked, Darce pit her lip.

"Why not your place? I have kind of… roommates." Darce says scratching the back of her head.

"Well mine is really messy."

"I can help you clean up. I really don't mind." Darce says, Mike gives a small smile.

"You don't have to but let's get coffee after this then." Mike agrees, a knock was heard making them turn. Freddy in his human form staring at them through the window.

"Oh yeah, we should open the doors shouldn't we?" Darce suggested with a laugh standing up. Mike opened one door while Darce opened the other. "Yes Fred?"

 **"You two haven't been out of the office all night. So I came to check on you."** Freddy said, Darce chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Come on let's get some pizza!" Darce shouted dragging Mike out of the office. They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and talking about what Mike and Darce discussed in the office.

During the day instead of going to the pizzeria to hang out Mike and Darce met at Darce's apartment then went out for coffee. They chatted as sat in the cafe. "So care to tell me how the guys can turn into humans... ish?" Mike asked, Darce took a drink of her coffee.

"Perhaps a public place isn't the best place to talk about things like that." Darce said looking around the cafe. With a nod Mike just looked down at his cup. The sound of Darce's chair moving made him look up. Darce stood up from her spot and set some money on the table. "Come on lets go and talk about this." She suggested then waited for Mike to get up before they left. They went back to Darce's apartment.

Mike looked around while Dace headed into another room. "Nice place you have here Darce." Mike said.

"Make yourself comfortable, we're going to have a very long conversation." Darce called from the kitchen. Mike sat on her sofa and looked around. He saw many pictures, mainly ones of Darce and Fredrick before he died. There didn't seem to be any with their parents in it. Darce clearing her throat made him snap back to reality, he noticed she had a bowl of chips and some sodas on a tray. She sat down next to him setting the tray on the table. "Okay, you ready for a long story?" Darce asked opening a soda, Mike nodded grabbing the other one. "Well it all started when our mother brought us to Freddy Fazbears when we were four…."

By the end of the story Mike was nearly crying. Darce leaned back against the sofa now silent, every once in a while taking a sip of her soda. "Who is the puppet?" Mike asked after a few minutes.

"A friend, he's the one I mentioned last night." Darce explained then yawned. Mike looked outside and saw that it was already dark.

"I should probably get going." Mike suggested, Darce stood up.

"Yeah, we have work in an hour so." Darce lead the way over to the door. "See you later." She told him as he walked to his car.

Later they met at the pizzeria and sat in the office while the animatronics wondered. That's when Mike realized something. "Hey Darce." Mike asked getting her attention, she looked at him, pizza in her mouth. "You said you had roommates but I didn't see any while I was there. So where were they?" He asked, Darce swallowed her bite and hesitated.

"They were… at work?" Darce tried. Mike didn't believe that but didn't question.

"Okay." Mike says, suddenly one of the books on the desk fell onto the floor making Mike jump. "What was that?" He asks. Darce looked over and saw Lily standing there.

"It's Lily." Darce replied.

"Who's Lily?" Mike wonders, Darce gets out of her chair and goes over to the small ghost child.

"Lily is the fifth child. You've only met four of them… wait, can you even see her?" Darce asked, Mike shook his head. "Oh… Lily go get in the suit and introduce yourself to Mike." Lily looked up at her.

"But, you're afraid of the suit." Lily says.

"I'll be fine just… I want Mike to know you." Darce says, Mike just continued to look at Darce confused as Lily disappeared. Nothing was said for a few minutes until they heard clanking and the Golden Freddy suit came walking into the office and just stood there. Then waved before looking at Darce, whose breathing had gotten a little fast but she quickly became calm as she nodded towards Mike. Golden Freddy looked at Mike.

"Hi, my name is Lily." A little girl's voice said coming out of Golden Freddy, Mike looked in confusion. "I am the fifth child, um... sorry for scaring you by the way." Lily says rubbing the back of her head. "I was just doing as Darce asked."

"It's okay, I understand." Mike told her. "But why is it Darce can see you without the suit and I can't?" Mike asked.

"Well, that is because I am kind of their anchor." Darce says. "Basically because Fredrick and I were twins and only one of us is dead. I am holding them here; they could probably pass on but they also want to catch the person who did it." She explained. "So… yeah."

"I see. Well it's nice to meet you Lily." Mike says smiling at Golden Freddy. Lily nodded and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to check on the other and put away the suit before Darce has a panic attack." Lily said walking off, once she was gone Lily turned to Darce.

"What does she mean by panic?" Mike asks.

"Golden Freddy was the suit the person wore the day my brother was killed." Darce tells him, then also turns to the door. "Come on let's go hang out with the others." She says leaving, Mike followed a few seconds later.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Regna and Dream are back. Sorry for not uploading chapters. Life got in the way and I was having moments of doubts. But no more. We are back and we will be uploading a chapter every 2-4 weeks, depending on life. Now ON WITH THE STORY! :)_

Note: **Lined/bold = animatronic Bold= spirits/ human form **_Italicized= flashback **All three= purple guy/Charles**_

A few weeks later Mike and Darce were sitting in the pizzeria watching Freddy and the others perform. Suddenly their boss came over and sat with them. "I have some news." The boss said, they looked up at him making him raise an eyebrow. "Well, it seems you two are close." He comments with a chuckle as Mike and Darce both blush before Mike removes his arm from around Dace's shoulder. Darce coughed into her fist and spoke.

"So, what news do you have?" She asked.

"Well, this is sad news for you Darce." The boss hesitated. "We're sending Freddy and them to another pizzeria." Darce's smile fell at this.

"Why?" She asks, even Mike was saddened at the news.

"The pizzeria we're sending them to is actually failing and is outdated. We're sending these ones down there to help bring things back up to speed and getting new ones here." Darce didn't say anything. "I don't know if they will stay here or if their spirits have to go with them."

"They are bound to the suit." She told him, he sighed.

"Like I said, I am sorry for this Darce." Their boss said, Darce remained silent for a moment.

"Sir, I request a transfer." Darce says, Mike looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do that Darce?" Their boss asked.

"I'm positive sir. I want to be with my brother and if that means I have to move then so be it." Mike looked at their boss.

"I want a transfer too." Mike said, making Darce look at him confused. Their boss just sighed.

"I understand. I will call that pizzeria and see if they have a spot for you two. In the meantime, Darce, I need you to tell Freddy and them. I think it would be easier if it came from you." He asks, Darce nodded.

"How long before they leave?" She asks.

"A week. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how to bring it up." He said, Darce got up.

"Well then, I better get packing." She said walking out without another word. Mike soon followed and climbed into the car next to Darce. He could see she was fighting off tears.

"It's going to be okay, Darce." Mike assured.

"I don't know if leaving is a good thing or a bad." Darce said whipping the tears from her eyes. "I mean; I'd be leaving the place this all happened. But I am also leaving the place I grew up in." Mike hugged her.

"It's a new beginning Darce. Things will be better." Mike said rubbing her back gently. After a minutes, Darce calmed down and started the car.

"Okay, let me take you back to your apartment." She says pulling out of the parking lot.

Later that night Mike came in late and found Darce in front of the main stage. By the look on her face he knew she had broken the news to everyone. Quickly he made his way over to them. **"So we're leaving in a week?"** Freddy asked, Darce nodded and took his hand.

"Yes, but I'm coming too." She told him. "Mike and I are both going to follow, we may be a few days behind but I promise we will come." She smiled at him. "We've been separated for 16 years; I am not letting that happen again." Freddy nods.

" **Okay."** He looked at Mike. **"You had better take care of her Schmidt. Otherwise I will hurt you."** Freddy warned, Mike nodded. Then the entire group sat and started to talk about the whole thing until 6 am rolled around and Mike and Darce left to pack again.

A few days later Mike and Darce were at Darce's apartment. Mike was on the computer and Darce was packing something. She poked her head around the corner and looked at Mike when he groaned. "Something wrong Mike?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm just having trouble finding affordable apartments for us." Mike said, Darce came over and hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his head. She looked at the screen.

"Just pick a place, or even a house. We can afford it, I promise." She says standing up again.

"What do you mean 'we can afford it?'" Mike called. "I don't know what you're making but I've barely been keeping up with my payments."

"Trust me Mike, we'll be fine." She calls back. "Just choose a place, and we'll handle the payments." Mike swirled around to the computer again.

"So would a house work?"

"Sure!" She calls. Mike turns around and keeps working for a few minutes before hearing a crash. He jumped to his feet and ran to find Darce picking up pieces of glass. "Don't worry Mike, I just dropped a bowl." She assured, Mike sighed and helped her pick up the pieces.

"So, how about we get a house?" Mike suggests.

"Sure, did you find one you liked?" She asks, Mike nods and once they finished picking up they headed back to the computer.

"I found this one, it's nice but a bit expensive." Mike says showing her. "Two bedrooms, two and a half baths, a dining room, kitchen and it's secluded a bit." Mike said, Darce looked at it for a minute.

"It's nice, how about we say that we're interested but we want to actually check it out first?" Darce suggested, Mike nodded and contacted the realtor.

About a week later Darce and Mike were moving in and unpacking. They did settle for the house Mike bought and paid for the downpayment. Mike wondered where Darce got the money but didn't ask as they carried boxes in. That night they went to the pizzeria to start their new job. Somehow, their other boss landed them a position as night guards in the other pizzeria alongside another guard. So they headed off to work in their night guard uniforms and headed in. First thing they saw was the animatronics. "Wait, I thought they were putting Freddy and them here and taking care of these guys?" Mike asked scratching the back of his head.

"I know they're here, Freddy messaged me a few days ago." Darce said looking through her phone. "Let's go talk to the new guard and see what's going on." Mike nodded and they started making their way to the office. They entered the office and Darce looked up. "No doors, that weird."

"Who's there?" A voice said. Mike and Darce looked and saw someone cowering under the desk. "Please, go away." The voice said.

"Actually, we're the new night guards." Mike says, a Freddy Fazbear mask poked up from behind the desk before a person stood up.

"I'm sorry, it's just those animatronics are really scary." The person said removing the mask. "My name is Jeremy, you must be Mike and Darce." Jeremy says, they nod.

"Hey, Jeremy. Do you know where the others are? The pizzeria we came from said they shipped ours over here. Yet we don't see them." Darce asks.

"They're still in storage." Jeremy replied sitting in his chair again. "The boss refuses to put them out, he said he was going to use them for parts or something." Darce started to grow angry and Mike sat a hand on her shoulder.

"Darce calm down, we will get this sorted." He assured right before a bell went off.

"It's begun." Jeremy said cowering. "I probably should have told you this sooner but the animatronics come to life and try to kill us." Jeremy said, Mike and Darce looked down the hall and saw something hanging down from the ceiling as Jeremy shined the light at it. "Go away Mangle!" He shouts.

"Darce, is this your brother's doing?" Mike asked backing towards the desk as another animatronic appeared, this time Chica.

"I don't think so. I think this is something else." She replied as they hit the desk, Chica started getting closer. Darce saw something thin, mist like, and black go around Mike and her.

"Stay away, they're my friends!" She heard something faintly shout. It was Lily. Chica just stood there hissing at them for a minute before fading into the shadows. The mist vanished and Lily now stood in front of them.

"Lily, you're here?" Darce asked, Lily turned to her and nodded. Mike just blinked.

"Uh Darce, why is there a little girl in front of us? And why is she see through?" Mike asked, Darce looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you can actually see Lily this time?" She asks, Mike nodded. "That means…" Darce trailed off as Jeremy shouted.

"Watch out!" Darce's head snapped up and she saw that the hallway was full of the animatronics. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Mangle and Balloon Boy, however Darce could see something or rather someone standing at the far back in the shadows. The animatronics started making their way forward. "Sorry you guys had to die on your first night here." Jeremy said ducking under the table again, Mike only stood there as did Darce for a minute before she stepped forward. Freddy who was in front started reaching his hands out to grab her, Mike also reached for her but before he could say anything Darce shouted.

"Puppet, that's enough! It's me, Darce!" All the animatronics stopped, Freddy's hands mere inches from Darce's head before they slowly moved back down to Freddy's side and he backed up. Soft clicking could be heard as someone made their way towards them. Jeremy poked his head out and Mike just stood there frozen at this. Soon the Puppet came forward and just stood there for a minute in silence, Darce just stood there in silence to for a moment. Then she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke again. "Hey Puppet, it's been a while." The Puppet came over and set his hand on her cheek before running it through her hair.

"16 years. You have grown so much in that time." The Puppet said before hugging her. "And I missed it all." They let go and Darce turned to a very confused Mike and Jeremy.

"Guys, this is my old friend Puppet." Darce introduced. Puppet nodded and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me for scaring you guys." Puppet said, all Jeremy and Mike could do was nod as Darce turned back to him.

"Puppet, do you know where Freddy and them are?" Darce asked, Puppet nodded and waved his hand at the animatronics making them all turn and start walking away.

"Follow me." He says and starts walking down the hallway. Dare quickly follows with Mike close behind. Jeremy just sat there shaking and confused. Mike and Darce continued to walk down the hallway until they reached a door, Storage. Puppet opened the door only to have Foxy jump out at them. Mike went to push Darce out of the way only to have her reach out and grab Foxy's jaws and hold him away from her head. Blood dripped from her hands where Foxy's teeth went into her palm.

"Now is that anyway to welcome me, Foxy?" Darce asks with a chuckle. Foxy's eyes widen in surprise as Darce let go of his jaw and wiped the blood on the pants of her uniform. Mike instantly ran off to get a first aid kit while Darce stayed with the animatronics. "Are Freddy and the others in there?" Foxy nodded and went back into the room. A few minutes later Freddy ran out of the same room and hugged Darce. Instantly, Darce noticed how beat up and torn apart Freddy was, but still hugged him. Then the others came out and she noticed how beat up those were too. And it made Darce ticked. "Don't worry, I will make sure that the manager here pays for what he did to you guys." Darce growled. Freddy set his hand on Drace's shoulder to calm her down.

"It's alright Darce. After all, we do not feel pain. We are only spirits in a shell." Darce looked down saddened. "Now let's head back to the office and get that wound taken care of." Darce lead the group back to the office where they saw Jeremy. Jeremy screamed and ducked under the desk. Darce laughed and walked in.

"Don't worry Jeremy, they won't hurt you. This is my brother." Darce said sitting in a chair as Mike came back in. Mike went over and started bandanging Darce's hands. Jeremy poked his head back up.

"What do you mean you're related to that thing?!" Jeremy asks.

"It's a long story Jeremy. Just trust us on this." Mike replied as he finished wrapping.

"Oh and Puppet is a very old friend of mine. I knew him when I was little, he would play with me when Fredrick was playing with his friends." Darce glanced at Puppet. "He was the one who gave them a second chance. And for that I am thankful." Puppet gave a single nod then looked at the guys.

"We have some other suits if you guys want to get out of those ones while they are being repaired." Puppet suggested. He rubbed the back of his head. "Though I am sorry Foxy. The other suit is kind of... well it's mostly destroyed. The children kind of tore it apart and the employees got tied of putting it back together so they just left it for the children to take apart and put together. They also started calling it Mangle."

"It's alright. I understand." Foxy says sighing. The animatronics follow Puppet out of of the room leaving Darce, Mike, and Jeremy alone. Mike and Darce looked at the still confused yet scared Jeremy.

"Okay, so let me explain." Darce said setting her hands in her lap after Mike got done. "Look, I wasn't joking when I said that I was related to Freddy. The soul in Freddy that allows him to move. My twin brother Fredrick was killed when we were litte along with other children. Their spirits went into the suits and took them over. So basically the suits are alive." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Honestly, there is a lot more that I need to tell you but I don't feel like it." Jeremy looked at the hallway then back at the two.

"But that doesn't explain why the ones that were here before you got here?" Jeremy asked.

"They were the older models. They've been here longer than Puppet, who creeped the children out to much so Boss had him put in storage. However, it seems like your manager thought it was a good idea to bring him out." Darce says. "We were told that Boss wanted to have the older versions or the "Toy" versions to be packed up and the newer ones to be put out." She starts growling. "I'm going to need to talk to your manager later." She looked at the clock and saw it was only 2am. "Well, we got time so I am going to explain." Darce says before spending the rest of the night explaining almost everything to Jeremy. She left out the part about her wanting to kill the man who killed the murderer. At the end Jeremy had calmed down but he was clearly in shock as Darce and Mike left heading to their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody Dream and Regna are back! This is the next chapter of Darce's Night at Freddy's. Now I am going to be honest... some of the will come out closer to the four week mark instead of the two due to the fact that we are having some time gaps where we will be putting in some filler chapter. And don't worry the filler chapters will have something to do to further the story. We would also like to let you know that I take requests. So if there is a certain game/anime/show ect that you would like me to write a fanfict for then just let me know! Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**_

It was late afternoon the next day, and Darce and Mike were still unpacking. Darce had actually went out shopping while Mike was unpacking. She had just got home with the things for the house and closed the door with her foot. "Mikey, I'm home!" She cheers, Mike walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Darc." Mike said kissing her cheek. "Let me take those." Mike grabs the bags from her and started towards the kitchen. Darce headed towards the living room to sit down. Mike was busy taking care of things when he heard glass shatter. Instantly he ran into the living room where he found Darce, her face blank and a picture in her hands. The glass of the picture was shattered and spread on the across the shelf from where Darce slammed it. Mike opened his mouth but Darce spoke first.

"Mike, where did you find this picture?" Darce asks, her eyes not leaving the photo. Mike looked at the picture. It was a picture that was of Darce, Fredrick and both of their parents. Her parents held blank expressions, and looked professional; while Darce and Fredrick looked nice but Darce looked pale and sad. Fredrick on the other hand was giving a wide toothy smile. Mike looked back up at Darce.

"I found it in the bottom of one of the boxes." Mike replied before a look of anger appeared on Darce's face and she started slamming the picture against the shelf again and again, breaking it even more. Mike ended up having to grab and pull Darce away from the shelf in order to make her let go of it. He pulled her onto the sofa where Darce burst into tears. Mike just hugged and rocked her a bit as she continued to cry for a minute she started calming down. Once she did Mike spoke. "Darce, what was that about?" Darce wiped a tear from her eyes and sniffled before speaking, not even looking at Mike.

"I-I'm so sorry Mike. I just... I just didn't have a good relationship with my parents. They were always busy when I was little, never had time for my brother and me." She clenched her fists. "Then Fredrick died, and things got worse. I started hearing things and they started thinking I was crazy. They put me on those evil pills and started acting like I didn't exist. Tried hiding me away when business people came over and such." Darce explained. "They were never happy with me and at times I could tell they wish it was me who had died. They wanted Fredrick to take over their business. To them, I was nothing."

"Business?" Mike asks, Darce slowly nodded.

"My parents own a large well known company. I came from a relatively wealthy family, even if I don't lik to admit it I am." Darce clenched her fists. "When I said I wasn't going to college they litterally gave me some money and kicked me out. Saying to never contact them." Darce says. "Every few months they put money in my bank account but refuse to contact me." Mike's eyes fell and he hugged her.

"I understand." Mike says. "I'll go hide the photo and then how about we go out to get soething to eat?" He suggests. "I think there is a good pizzeria not to far from here and I think we can get a discount." Mike smiles as he looks up and keeps talking. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I think it was called." Darce started laughing.

"I can not believe you just said that!" Darce says still laughing. Mike smiles and hugs her closer.

"Hey, it got you to smile didn't it?" He says, Darce rolled her eyes then looked at her bleeding hands. Mike gently grabbed them before standing up. "Come on lets get your hands bandaged then go out to eat." Darce nodded and followed Mike to the bathroom.

Not long after they were at the pizzeria. Going in they noticed that it was fairly empty as they made their way over to a table. After ordering they looked around. "This place is just sad." Dacre said, Mike nodded with his arm around Darce's shoulder.

"Yeah. No wonder our old boss wanted to send your brother and the others. This place really needs a remodel."

"H-Hey guys." Jeremy said approaching the table, Mike and Darce smiled at him.

"Hey Jeremy. Didn't expect to see you here." Darce says. "Thought you would be sleeping." She gestured to the seat across from her and Mike. "Care to join us?" Jeremy sat down.

"I usually go to bed once I get home from the nightshift but I can't just sleep the entire day. I mean who could do that?" He says, Darce glances at Mike who looks away ashamed.

"I could think of someone." She mutters. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Jeremy scratched the back of his head.

"W-well... along with being the nightgaurd for this place I sometimes also work as the day gaurd. Currently though I am on break." Jeremy explained taking a drink from his soda.

"So you have two jobs?" Mike asks, not surprised.

"Yeah. Thankfully it's in the same place so it is a bit easier." Darce smiled.

"Alright, well at least it should be easier now that the whole mess with "murderous" animatronics are over." Darce says making finger quotes for murderous. "I really need to talk to Puppet on what that was about. But I'll do that tonight." The pizza arrives shortly after and Mike and Darce start eating as they continue to talk to Jeremy. That was until a shadow passed over the table. Looking over the trio saw a man in a nice suit, fedora and smoking a cigar. He was glaring at Jeremy,

"Fitzgerald. What do you think you're doing?!" The man barked, Jeremy scrambled out of his seat and stood up. "Why are you bothering the customers?" Jeremy tried explaining but due to his stuttering it just came out as rambles. Darce stood up and spoke for him.

"Actually we are employees here as well." Darce said before holding out her head. "My name is Dace Pace, and this is Mike Schmidt. We're the new night gaurds." The man grunted.

"Oh I see. You are the people the boss sent to "manage" me and make sure things are to his standards.." The guy said then his face twists into a snarl. "Well this place is MY restuarant and I don't have to listen to a thing you say."

"What are you going to do with the animatronics that Mr. Jefe sent over with us?" Darce asked, the man to a drag of his cigar and blew it towards Darce, who waved it away with her hand.

"I don't care what Mr. Jefe wanted me to do with the animatronics, I am using them for parts." He said, Mike's eyes widened a bit and he looked at Darce. "And I won't hesitate to fire you if even think about telling him." MIke gulped as he saw the anger appear on Darce's face.

"Sir, can I please speak to you in private?" Darce asked a dark look appearing in her eyes. The man shrugged and started leading her to the back of the pizzeria. Mike was tempted to join her but decided it was against better judgement. So he just sat there eating pizza with Jeremy who was looking in the direction the Darce and the manager went. Worry on his face.

"Aren't you worried?" He asks, Mike shrugged.

"I am more worried for the manager than I am for Darce." Mike said. "Darce is very protective of Fredrick and wants to make sure he is okay. And with im bound to that suit she wants to make sure it stays in working conditions." Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows.

"If he is bound to the suit then how was he able to move to the toy version?" Jeremy questions, Mike pauses thinking about it.

"Acutally that is a goo question... I have no idea." They look at the toy versions. "Those things look so weird." Mike shakes his head then looks over to the Kids Corner where the kids were taking Mangle apart. His eyes softened as her watched saddness appear in Mangle's eyes. Mike set his pizza on his plate and pushed his chair back. "Hey Jeremy, I'll be back." Mike said getting up and going over to Mangle. Mike sat down next to Mangle once all the kids left. Mangle moved his eyes to look at Mike who set his hand on Mangle's head. "Hey Captain. Don't worry, Darce is getting your old body back." Mike assured, Mangle gave a small smile before both of them lookied in the direction of the office as they began to hear muffles yelling. Mike was glad that there wasn't many people in the restuarant as the two voices continued. Mike and Mangle looked at each other for a minute before there was a loud thump, as if something was thrown againt the wall of the office, followed by the voices going silent. Jeremy was shaking a bit as he looked at Mike who just shrugged before seeing Darce come down the hallway from the office. The manager wasn't with her. She scanned the room until her eyes fell onto Mike and she smiled at him walking over. She knelt down in fornt of Mangle and Mike.

"Well, the manager says said that we could fix up the suits and her will put them on stage." Darce says, Mike looked at her a bit worried.

"Do I want to know what you did? And what was that loud thump?" Mike could have sworn he saw Darce smirk for a moment.

"Oh don't worry about it Mikey. It's nothing to worry about." She says standing up. "Mind helping me carry Mangle to the Parts and Service Room?" Mike nodded and helped her pick Mangle up.

"How did kids overpower him?! Geez he's heavy!" Mike says adjusting his hold on Mangle. Mangle glared at Mike as kids walked over to them. Jeremy stepped in front of them with his hands up.

"Sorry kids but Mangle won't be able to play today." Jeremy says.

"Awww." The kids say saddly before running to the stage as Freddy calls them. Once they were gone Jeremy sighed and ran to get the door to the Parts and Service room. There Mike and Darce set Mangle down before Darce started searching around the room.

"What are you looking for Darce?" Mike asks, Darce smiled and picks up a tool box.

"I'm going to fix everyone." She turns to him. "By the way if it wasn't obvious, I'm not leaving this room for a while. Sorry Mikey." She gave a small frown while Mike just raises an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to fix them?" Mike asks, Darce pulls out a wrench and nods.

"Yeah. Um... how do I put this... when I said I didn't go to college my parents basically disowned me, that wasn't the full truth. I told them I wouldn't go to college for business that I wanted to go for enginering and computer science. Needless to say I know how to build/program robots and my parents weren't happy with it." Mike nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, I'll bring dinner and your uniform tonight before our shift okay?" He kisses the top of her head as she started to work on Bonnie who was missing a face. "For now I am heading home to finish unpacking okay?" He asks, Darce looks up at him.

"Alright, see you tonight Mikey." She kisses his cheek before turning back to work and Mike left the room. Out in the main room he saw the manager come out from the office shaking in fear with wide eyes. He had a buise on his cheek and started to shake more at the sight of Mike. Mike just shrugged before going over to Jeremy and explaining what was going on. Once Jeremy nodded understanding Mike went left the pizzeria and headed home.


	6. Authors note

p class="MsoNormal"Hey guys Dreamangel is back and I have a question I wanted to ask you all. Should I move my stories to Wattpad and Deviantart? I will keep them on and try and update but should I also share them (like Undertakers Granddaughter) on these two other sites? Let me know please I would love to hear your feedback./p 


End file.
